Soul Eater Revived (an OC fanfic)
by Mikasakickasserman
Summary: Catherine is just a 14 year-old girl who is in middle school- or so she thought. As a meister, it is her duty to slay kishins with her weapons, and protect the world from insanity. But Catherine is still a girl, and has a life. During her stay at DWMA, she meets new friends, learns more about herself, and possibly gets a new crush.
1. Chapter 1

While studying at my desk on a Saturday, I began pondering about my life. I wanted to become a doctor, because I enjoyed biology and yearned to assist others in need. But lately, I just haven't been feeling myself. I keep questioning my reasoning, which leads to wrong choices, and then I have to amend it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell ringing, until the person who is at the door rang the bell three times. _Wow, this guy is really persistent, huh? _I thought to myself. "I got it!" I let out a sigh, then proceeded downstairs and made my way towards the door. I opened it, discovering a mailman wearing a strange uniform- it was nothing like I've ever seen before: a white cap with some bold, black letters that says, "DC" (DC, as in Washington DC?), and a black button-up shirt with a comical white skull on the left side of his chest. The man handed me a dainty white envelope, embellished with gold lining around the edges. I accepted it with a small thanks, and walked up to my room, while tearing it open. I took the letter out and began reading.

_Dear Catherine Tao,_

_You have gratefully been accepted to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or, commonly known as, DWMA. If you haven't noticed already, you should have been experiencing some unusual predicaments. The reason for that is because you are a meister, someone who possesses an unique soul that can yield a weapon. The purpose of this school is to protect the world against insanity. Come to the academy immediately so we will discuss this further, and begin your training._

_From, Lord Death_

_Headmaster of School_

I re-read the letter five more times, and did some research on the school before finally coming to the conclusion that this was no joke. _But still, DWMA? As in, the World Police? Me? A meister?! This has to be some mistake? _I'm dedicating my life towards healing citizens, not out battling monsters! I shuddered at the thought of terrifying creatures attacking me. This is exactly the same as being face-to-face with ghosts! No way am I going, it's a suicide mission. I turned around to throw away the letter, but stopped midway and reconsidered: _not everyone can be a meister. And I do want to help people. _I sighed and concluded that the right thing to do would be to attend the academy.

I hugged the letter firmly to my flatter-than-usual chest, and made a beeline to the basement, to where my strict, Chinese father was. I quickly hid the letter behind my back and walked to him.

His face, as usual, was behind the computer screen, and he was studying one of his science courses. I inhaled deeply as I took a step forward.

"Um, Daddy," I started.

"Hmm?" He gave a careless reply.

"I just got a letter from a boarding school for elite students. It's called Shibusen Academy. Can I go? I've been accepted. You can research online for more information."

That wasn't a complete lie. Before I came to my dad, I did some researching of my own. There's another website for 'outsiders', people who don't really know what the heck DWMA is actually for. The information on there is simplified to the point where you could say it's lying. Lord Death didn't want to scare anyone, knowing that he's creating an army full of kids, who are supposedly fighting monsters.

No reply from my dad. Uh oh, this can't be good. He isn't saying anything!

"Okay," Daddy said uncertainly after he did a quick search online. "I'm surprised you got in, Catherine. I didn't expect that you'd make it in. It says that only one in a thousand selected peers can be accepted."

I didn't know what I should feel more: anger because my dad thought less of my capabilities, or surprised because he actually praised me. All I want to do is please him, nothing more.

"So, does that mean I can go?" I asked.

He spoke after consideration. "Sure. This would certainly look good on you college resume."

"Oh, and don't worry about the money issue. The principle of the school already paid for my airline tickets. All you have to do is drive me to JFK Airport. Well, considering the huge house that we live in currently, I wouldn't think money is really an issue as long as its for my studies," I replied with venom in the last sentence.

With that said, I triumphantly marched back to my room to pack my belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the garage door opening. My mom's home. Wait until she hears the good news!  
>Before I even got out of my chair, I heard yelling (in Chinese), unmistakably, from my parents. <em>Great<em>.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SHE'S ONLY 14, SHE CAN'T GO THE BOARDING SCHOOL!" Mommy screeched.  
>"WELL THIS WILL MAKE HER GO TO A BETTER UNIVERSITY! IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE WE'LL GET!" My dad retorted.<p>

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER GO! SHE COULD GET KIDNAPPED!"

_Or possibly killed..._ I thought miserably.

"WELL I'VE DECDED ALREADY, SO JUST BEAR WITH IT! THE REASON YOUR NOT LETTING HER GO IS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO RETARDED TO REALIZE THAT I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mom cursed as she stormed out of the house with a slam of the door. I don't know where she's going, and frankly, I don't care anymore. I guess one of the other reasons why I wanted to go to DWMA is so that I could get out of this place. I hated it when my parents fought, but unfortunately, that occurred almost everyday. I continued packing until I completely filled up my luggage with clothes for every occasion.

~Next Friday, at the airport~

"Thanks for driving me, Daddy. I promise you I'll write at least every week, okay?" I reassured him.  
>"Be safe, okay?" He whispered.<br>_Not likely,_ I thought.  
>"Of course!" I put on my incredibly convincing faux smile which everyone seems to buy.<br>As I got out the car door, my dad yelled, "AND DON'T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS, OKAY?"  
>I sighed. <em>Too late.<em>  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I mumbled for him to hear.<br>I wished that my mom and little brother were here too, I kind of left without telling them. Well, not that my brother would notice. He's only three.

*le time skip, brought to you by... "MAKA CHOP!" Ouuuch...*

After I boarded the plane, I brought a piece of bubblegum flavored gum to my mouth. "Attention all passengers, we are ready to take flight. Please fasten your seat belts and stay in your seats." I did as I was told and looked out the window as my mind drifted to my friends.

"Heyo," I spoke to my friends as I sat down for lunch. "Hi," two identical girls chimed simultaneously, then looked at one another oddly. "Stop saying everything I'm saying!" the eldest one, Liz, said. "Stop copying what _I'M_ saying!" Retorted the younger, Kat. I ate my lunch quietly until they settled down. Both Liz and Kat had long, wavy brown hair that always seemed to look "poofy", but their warm hair color is strongly contradicted by their icy blue eyes. "So, are you free on Thursday," asked Liz. I stopped eating. _Oh no. I have to pack for DWMA on Thursday, so I can go on Friday. Shoot. How am I supposed to break it to my friends?_

"Actually, I am. Sorry. I have a ton of homework, then I have art class," I lied. "Wait, isn't your art class on Saturdays?" Asked Kat. _Uh oh_. _Well that's just great. Leave it to Kat to remember the fine details._ "Oh, it got moved to Thursday," I lied swiftly. "Oh, okay," she said sadly. "Well, it's just that-" she continued, but halted abruptly when Liz elbowed her and gave Kat her signature glare. "What?" I asked.  
>"N-no, it's nothing."<br>I gave her a questioning stare. _Okaaayyy..._  
>That day was probably the last time I'll ever see those two doppelgangers again. I thought as my mind slammed back to reality. I felt the urge of hot tears coming out, followed by the burning sensation of my nose. <em>No.<em> I thought. _I am NOT going to cry. Not in public, not now._ I rubbed my nose as I began to take out my sketch pad and a pencil, and started to draw manga. At first I didn't know who the three people I was drawing were, but as I finished, I realized that it was the twins and I. I couldn't help it this time. Tears came rushing down like a waterfall and splattered on my drawing, drop by drop. I looked around to make sure no one saw me crying. _Well, everyone seems to be asleep, so I guess it's okay for me to shed a few tears._ I sniffed a couple of times and looked outside the window. My gum was losing its flavor, so I popped another one into my mouth and began chewing greedily, getting my mind off of things.  
>Before I knew it, I could see a mass of desert, followed by the red pointed tips of the academy. "Attention all passengers, we are getting ready for landing. Please gather your belongings and prepare for your departure," Came the intercom.<p>

*another time skip, brought to you by... "No! Maka! NO! NOT THE ENCYCLOPEDIA! OUCH! GOD DAMN IT, MAKA!"

"Shut up, Soul!"*

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase of the school. _Oh boy. Don't tell me- I have to climb up?! You've GOT to be kidding me. Sisndhfugsj!_ Jumbled thoughts rearranged itself in my head as I made my way up. _Well, it looks like my years of running is finally going to be paid off._ I try to stick to the bright side, okay? I fell dramatically to the ground as I decided to give up. _Oh who am I kidding? I'm dying of heat stroke!_ I slowly got back up and started again, this time on all fours. _I probably look like an idiot right now, but I don't care._ After I've finally got to the top of the stairs, I put my hands on my knees and panted as I glanced down the steps. _Oh my-. That's a long way down._ I thought, then made my way to the door. I got a map of the school, then tried to get to the new students' class. I said TRIED. Since I have no sense of direction whatsoever, I somehow made my way to the freaking basement- BASE-MENT. _How is this possible?_ I asked myself, but stumbled upon a blonde-haired woman. She had an eyepatch, but looked decently nice. "Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me how to get to the new students' room?" I asked with politeness. She looked at me and said, "Oh, hello! You're new here? I'm one of the deathscythes here-Marie. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. I smiled. "I'm Catherine, a meister. It's nice to meet you too," I replied as I shook her hand.  
>"To be honest, I'm kinda lost too," she said sheepishly.<br>"..." I sweat-dropped as she rubbed her neck.  
>"Ahehehe..."<p>

After Marie and I _FINALLY_ got out of the basement, she led to me my classroom and waved me off. "Good luck, Catherine! I'll be rooting for you. See ya around!" With that, she took off. _Great. I'm a half hour late. This'll ruin my reputation for sure._ I took a deep breath as I opened the door, but suddenly lost my balance and tripped. "WAHHH!" I cried as I tumbled to the ground. As I gathered myself, I stood on my knees and hands as I slowly looked upwards. My chocolate-brown eyes met with two pairs of icy, blue ones. Both of the owners of the eyes had a "weapon" tag pinned onto their jackets.  
>"LIZ?! KAT?!" I gasped.<br>"CATHERINE?!" They spoke with utter shock.


	3. Chapter 3

My chocolate-brown eyes met with two pairs of icy, blue ones. Both of the owners of the eyes had a "weapon" tag pinned onto their jackets.  
>"LIZ?! KAT?!" I gasped.<br>"CATHERINE?!" They spoke with utter shock.  
>"Well, it seems that you guys already know each other," Came a deep voice. I looked at the direction of where it came from, and screamed. "AHHHH! Z-ZOMBIE!" I yelped and hid behind the twins. The blue-skinned guy had a tear come out of his left eye. "That was the worst reaction I've ever gotten," He spoke sadly. "It's okay, Catherine. This is Sid. He's our instructor," said Kat.<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry monster S, -I-I mean, _MISTER_ Sid," I sweat-dropped at my mistake. Sid sighed. "Very well, Catherine, please take a meister button, and pin it on your shirt."  
>I obliged and stood in between the doppelgängers.<br>"Okay students," Sid proposed. "This is your chance to pick your partner. Choose wisely, because you will _NOT_ get to pick again. You can choose two weapons if you please, but please know that it will be a difficult experience. Depending on the choice of one or multiple weapons, I will decide how many souls you will collect." I glanced at Liz and Kat from the corner of my eyes, only to find them gazing straight into mine. We all grinned. _Well, it looks like i found my partners._ Slowly, one by one, boys started to walk in my direction, towards _ME_. To be honest, I kinda freaked out, but I showed a rock-hard expression. "Hey," said one of the boys. "Wanna be my partner? I'm a really cool claymore." As if he was blind, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from my friends.  
>"Hey, don't pay attention to Eric! He's a moron. Be <em>MY<em> partner. I'm a crossbow." Said another boy with fair hair.  
>Just as I was going to give the boys an uppercut to the chin, the twins pushed the boys away from me.<br>"Don't touch my meister!" Proclaimed Kat.  
>"Stay away from her!" Liz demanded.<br>"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Asked Eric. The fair-haired boy slowly started backing away.  
>"Liz," Kat started.<br>Liz nodded as she turned into... A fan? She landed into Kat's right hand and she opened the fan. As Liz opened, her weapon form made a metal 'swoosh' sound, and revealed a metal, electric blue colored fan with silver glowing, swirly engravings on it. The tips of the fan were sharp silver spikes, that looked like it could cut just about anything.  
>Eric held his hands up as if he was surrendering, and said, "Hey! Woah, woah! Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just please- don't cut me!"<br>Liz transformed back and stood beside me.  
>"Wait a sec," I stopped. "Didn't you say you were a claymore? Then why didn't you transform?" I asked.<br>"Well, it's not like I know how to!" He stated. I rolled my eyes. _Wow. He really _is _a moron... _I glanced over to Mister Sid (who was watching the entire fiasco, not stopping us) before asking permission to leave.

As my new weapons and I were going down the steps of the academy, I asked them, "So, Liz, you can transform?" She smiled. "Yeah, I just got the hang of it a couple days ago. Kat's still working on it though."  
>The other half rolled her eyes. "Stop bragging, Liz," She said.<br>"So, how _DID_ you enroll, exactly?" I pondered.  
>"We found out that we were weapons-" Kat started, but Liz butted in, "So we were in New Haven for an improv class, and these... Two really creepy men came up to us behind a deserted store-" Kat butt in again, "and they had GUNS pointed at us, and-and- th-they actually SHOT IT, and-"<br>"And out of instinct, we used our arms to block the bullet, but the bullet didnt hit us, 'cause our arms TURNED INTO FREAKIN' FANS!" Liz finished dramatically with hand gestures.

"Were the men scared?" I asked.

Liz scoffed. "Um, yeah!"

"I could've sworn the other guy peed his pants," Kat recalled.

I giggled.

"Wait, Catherine, so is this the reason why you said you were busy last week?" Asked Liz.

I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that they saw straight through me. But hey, they _were _my partners, after all.

"Okay," I began. "First I guess we'll need to find a place to stay at." The twins agreed. They told me that the school gives each student 200 Death Bucks per week, and if we didn't have enough, we would have to get jobs.

"Wait, we left early, so I didn't get my allowance!" I cried.

"It's fine. Sid gave an extra amount to us for our meister, because he predicted that we would only get one meister," Said Kat.

"Okay, let's go house hunting!" I said enthusiastically.

Our first stop was the dorms of that the academy provided for the students.

"Ermm... It's kinda small..." I noticed.

"No kidding," Kat said.

"This place is a fourth of the size of my room at home. Literally. And it only has _one _twin sized bed," Came Liz's response.

We headed to our second stop, a small but cute condo. It had two bedrooms, one half bath and one full bath, a kitchen, and living room.

We all agreed that it was comfy, but the rent was too expensive. Maybe we'll get it when we save enough money.

I thought the third stop was a keeper. It was an apartment on the third floor, but it was fancy. There were six floors total, there was a lobby on the first floor with a doorman and receptionist, and best of all... there was actually an elevator! Now we don't have to walk two floors to get to our house! It's bad enough that we have to walk a thousand steps just to get to our school. If we had more stairs to go up, we'd all die.

Actually, for a dainty place like this, it was relatively cheap. Our actual apartment was number 33. It had a living room/dinning room, a kitchen, two full bathrooms, and two bedrooms, with one of them a _HUGE _master bedroom. I was wondering why this place was so cheap, yet everything was so good quality, then I asked, "Wait a sec, guys. How far did we travel from the academy so far?"

"Hmm, five miles, I think," replied Liz.

"FIVE MILES?!" Kat and I exclaimed. "B-but how are we gonna get to school?" Kat asked.

"Well, I guess if we want this place this badly, we'll just have to walk." Said Liz.

-(-_-)-

After about ten minutes of discussing, we at long last came to the conclusion that we were gonna buy the apartment, even if it meant that we were going to have to walk five miles to and back from school.

"Okay girls, it looks like we've found our home!" I said as we high-fived.


End file.
